


Happy Birthday, Hank

by EvilQueerKatsudon



Series: HankCon Explicit Stories ;) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Hank, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sex, They're Really in Love, Top!Connor, connor helps, hank has emotions, sorta marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueerKatsudon/pseuds/EvilQueerKatsudon
Summary: "Since Cole had died a little over 4 years ago, Hank had never really celebrated anything, let alone his birthday. The light in his soul had gone out when Cole died. Nothing was the same. It was easy to slip into a self-destructing life when you felt there was nothing left to live for, so Hank gave up.But now, with Connor in his life, Hank felt his soul, and his life, start to slowly pull itself back together."Connor and Hank talk about feelings and celebrate Hank's 54th birthday.





	1. Let's Talk About Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! This first chapter is quite emotional and I cried a bit while writing it.

Since Cole had died a little over 4 years ago, Hank had never really celebrated anything, let alone his birthday. The light in his soul had gone out when Cole died. Nothing was the same. It was easy to slip into a self-destructing life when you felt there was nothing left to live for, so Hank gave up.

But now, with Connor in his life, Hank felt his soul, and his life, start to slowly pull itself back together. Hank and Connor had known each other for almost a year now and had started dating at the start of 2039. It was still hard, though, living. Hank had been sober since February, so when darkness crept on him, he would go quiet for hours, days even. Connor learned that the best thing to do at these times was to be there as Hank needed him. He would take care of Sumo, make the meals, and work around the house and let Hank get himself to a place where he could be ok. Hank’s silent spells usually ended with him and Connor cuddled together on the couch or the bed, talking about anything and everything. A few times, however, Hank would open up about his emotions and Connor would listen and tell Hank what he needed to hear, not what he wanted to hear.

Hank didn’t know how to properly show his appreciation for Connor, the android who was thrust into his miserable life and slowly made Hank want to die less. They taught each other how to live and be human, and Hank secretly thought it was a little romantic like they were made to complete and help each other.

And now, Connor was standing in front of him in the kitchen a plate of pancakes and bacon in his hand and a loving grin on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Hank!” Connor chirped happily.

Hank’s mouth gaped, not knowing what to say, as Connor ushered him to the dining table and sat him down.

He had made a smiley face out of bananas on the pancakes.

Jesus.

Connor’s grin faltered at Hank’s silence.

“Would you like something else for breakfast? I’m sorry if this is too much.”

His voice was hesitant, worried he would make Hank upset.

Hank looked from the smiling pancakes to Connor and felt a million emotions all at once.

They hit him like a truck, and he felt the air get caught in his lungs and tears well up in his eyes.

Connor’s eyes widened in dismay and he hurriedly apologized, “I’m sorry, Hank! I just-”

He stopped when Hank reached out and grabbed one of his hands, still slightly sticky with syrup.

Hank let the tears fall as he kept his gaze on Connor’s confused face, squeezing the hand in his grip slightly.

“Hank?” Connor asked tentatively.

“Cole tried to make me birthday pancakes the September before he died,” Hank said, voice hoarse.

Realization dawned on Connor’s face and he started to move, but the hand holding his kept him in place.

“It was his first time trying to cook on his own. He had secretly been looking at recipes and how-to videos beforehand to learn how to make pancakes. He woke up early, wanted me to have breakfast in bed.”

A melancholy smile spread on Hank’s face and Connor started rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand.

“Well, he ended up setting off the fire alarm and woke the whole damn neighborhood up. Nearly gave me a heart attack when I heard it go off, fire department knocking on our door minutes later. We ended up getting McDonald’s before I dropped him off at school late and headed to work.”

Hank closed his eyes and used his empty hand to wipe his tears.

“That was my favorite birthday. I, I miss him _so much. It hurts._ ”

There was a silence after that. Connor stepped closer to Hank and held him against his torso as the detective cried into Connor’s nightshirt. The android stroked Hank’s messy hair and felt his heart break as he watched his favorite person cry.

When Hank’s sobs tapered off into little hiccups, Connor spoke.

“I know it’s not the same with me, and I can’t bring Cole back or replace him. But I would love it if you would give me the honor of trying to make this one of your favorite birthdays. I also want to be there for all the ones that come next, if you’d let me.”

Hank pulled back, and Connor knelt next to him, getting them closer to eye level. Hank cupped his android’s face and a small smile played at both of their lips.

“That sounds an _awful_ lot like a marriage proposal, you stupid robot.”

Connor chuckled at the nickname and turned his head to kiss Hank’s head.

“Well,” he said softly into Hank’s palm, “if it _was_ a proposal, what would you say?”

“Yes,” Hank whispered.

Connor started kissing up his arm, to his collar bone, to his neck, then all over his face.

“I love you,” they said together, grinning stupidly at each other.

These were the soft, emotional moments they cherished the most. The moments Hank was most grateful for, unbelievably happy to be able to share his feelings with someone again.

They kissed each other, it was loving and wet with Hank’s tears, not that either of them cared.

When Hank pulled away for air, Connor stood up and Hank pouted, “Where do you think you’re going, huh?”

Connor laughed, eyes crinkling, “We still have work today, _Lieutenant_.”

Hank threw his head back and groaned in despair.

Connor just laughed more, “You better eat your food before it gets too cold. Or we run late.”

With that, he plants a final kiss on Hank’s head and goes to their bedroom to start getting ready for the day. Hank watched him walk away, eyes falling on his butt as his hips swayed.

The tease.

“Oh and Hank,” Connor said in the doorway of their bedroom, “I have something for you tonight.”

Then he winked and disappeared into their bedroom.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll do the do in the next chapter, I promise.


	2. Let's Talk About Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Connor have really good birthday sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about sex baby! Let's talk about you and me! Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be! Let's talk about sex...
> 
> I literally named the chapters the way I did just so I could quote that song.   
> Somehow I accidentally tagged it for another fic I'm working on? At least partially? It's fixed now but I looked back and, uh, this is not one of my "soft sex" fics lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ;)

Hank never got to indulge in his birthday gift that night. The case they were assigned ended up being more than they thought and they had no free time until the weekend.

They had just finished dinner on Saturday and Hank asked about his present.

Impatient, Connor had quickly let Sumo out before pulling Hank into their bedroom. He sat the Lieutenant at the foot of the bed. A dusting of light blue covered Connor’s pretty cheeks as he looked down at Hank.

He licked his lips and then said, voice low, “I want to be in charge, Hank.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Hank sat on the bed recovering from Connor’s bluntness. He thought that, no matter how long Connor lived integrated into human society, he would never lose his directness. He had almost no pretention of shame.

“Fuck, yeah,” Hank replied, voice raspy, “Just, be careful. It’s been a long time.”

Connor smiled gently and cupped Hank’s face with his hanks, kissing him softly for a second before pulling back just an inch.

“I’ll make you feel good, Hank.”

And, fuck, if Connor’s mediocre dirty talking didn’t turn him on. It was _Connor_. How could it not?

Connor stepped back, face turning calculating as he regarded Hank. The Lieutenant gulped. Connor wore his heart on his sleeve around Hank, especially during sex. Now, he was cool, calculating. Like he was trying to figure out what to do with Hank.

“Strip, please,” Connor said, tone firm, but Hank felt the corners of his mouth twitch up at the ‘please’.

He stood up and quickly pulled off his jacket, then his shirt, then his shoes and socks. The cool air of the room hit Hank’s bare, hot torso and he shivered as he took his pants down along with his boxers. Wincing when they brushed his growing erection. When they hit the floor, Hank kicked his clothes across the floor, toward the door.

Hank felt himself grow hot, and harder, under Connor’s gaze.

“Turn around for me.”

Hank shuddered and did as he was told. When he and Connor first had sex, Hank was reluctant to show himself, but Connor assured him he was “the most handsome human he had met”. It was a good ego booster and, besides, Connor helped Hank live healthier. He’d lost a lot of weight, never quite losing his love handles and the softness on his inner thighs. He felt better than he had in years, though, and was no longer ashamed to show himself off. Especially to Connor who acted like Hank was Adonis.

He was ripped out of his thoughts as he felt his torso being pushed over until he was bent over the foot of the bed, ass in the air for Connor to see.

He heard Connor shuffle over to the bedside table to grab the lube before tossing it down next to Hank’s head on the mattress.

Hank bit his lip and stifled a groan as Connor started slowly caressing up and down his ass. He paused every so often to grope, kneading the soft cheeks.

 _Oh, holy shit_.

“You have a very nice ass, Hank. I never really get to see it like this. It’s nice.”

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank moaned, “You gonna do anything or what?”

That earned him a pat on the ass, not hard enough to be a spank but enough to be a warning.

“I might just leave you here if you’re not patient.”

Jesus, Connor was going to be the death of him.

After that, Hank let Connor play around with him, moaning when one of his hands slid to his erection. Connor jerked him with slow, even strokes, every so often thumbing at his balls.

Hank felt his knees start to shake as Connor slowly pressed his tongue against Hank’s rim.

“Connor, my knees aren’t what they used to be,” Hank said, breathless with want.

“Lie on your stomach, put a pillow under your hips for me.”

Hank scrabbled onto the bed, quickly grabbing a pillow and putting it under his groin as Connor told him to.

The android’s mouth was back on his hole in a flash and Hank could not contain the loud groan that escaped his throat as Connor ate his ass with a vigor that no human could match. Connor, unlike a human lover, did not have to pull away for air so he buried his face in Hank’s ass without pause.

He did pull back eventually, though, and Hank heard a bottle opening and then the soft squishing of lube as Connor rubbed it on his fingers.

The first finger that touched his fluttering hole circled the rim three times before slowly pressing inside, then sitting. Connor did not start moving his finger until Hank pushed back onto his hand, and when he did, it was slow and leisurely.

Hank wanted to scream.

“Connor you can put another one in, you know.”

The android paused his ministrations completely and swatted Hank’s ass, a little harder than before.

“Oh I _can?_ ” Connor teased, tone sultry as his hand smoothed over Hank’s ass.

“Christ, please Connor,” Hank pled, “ _Please!”_

Suddenly there were not just two, but three long, slender fingers up Hank’s ass and it was so good. Hank cried out, burying his face in the bedding, hands fisting the sheets.

Connor fingered him for a few more minutes before pulling back and undressing. Once naked, he lubed up his dick and pulled Hank up onto his hands and knees. Then, finally, he pushed inside of Hank.

Unlike his fingering, this was not slow. He pushed right in and started thrusting.

“Fuck! Yes, Connor!”

Connor’s hands held Hank’s hips up, grip nearly bruising as he fucked into Hank rapidly.

“Hank, you feel so good! I might just have to do this again,” Connor moaned, teasing.

The Lieutenant could do nothing but moan, he could certainly let Connor do this again. He’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone inside him.

“Oh, _shit!_ ” Hank yelled when Connor hit his prostate.

The android slowed down then, thrusts hitting Hank’s prostate each time. It only took about a dozen of them before Hank was coming. Hard.

His mouth was open, but his moan was choked off. Throat raw from moaning. He collapsed, boneless, into the mattress, his lower half held up only by Connor.

The android’s hips started stuttering and he came with a pretty moan before pulling out and letting Hank collapse fully onto the bed.

Hank turned over and pulled the cum-stained pillow out from under him. He lay there, breathing heavy as Connor scuttled around, taking the pillow out of its case and taking the case to the laundry room. He was gone briefly before returning with a damp rag and cleaning Hank up. Connor discarded the rag in the laundry room as well before returning to Hank and snuggling up against his side, laying his head on his human’s chest and listening to his heartbeat even out.

They lay there like that, basking in the afterglow.

“Thank you, Hank,” Connor said softly after a few minutes, “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

Hank grinned, “You kiddin’? I haven’t come that hard in a while. It was great, Connor. _You_ were great.”

Connor smiled into Hank’s chest, “I’m glad.”

Hank turned on his side and held Connor to him, softly kissing his hair.

“Thank you, Connor, for an amazing birthday.”

“You’re welcome. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Hank replied drowsily as he let sleep overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
